


TV Time

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: Steve comes by to see what you're up to.
Relationships: Steve Haines/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	TV Time

You heard the door of your apartment shut, knowing already who it was. You let Haines come over whenever he wanted, even though he was a mysterious man as far as you knew.

“How was work?” you ask.

No answer. At least, until you felt a pair of arms wrap around your upper body from behind while you were seated on the couch. “You must be free then.”

He grins, “You wanna grab a drink?”

“With just you, or is Devin Weston going to be there too?” you ask, scrunching your nose at the thought.

“Is that a no?” Haines prods.

“It’s a no, but thank you for the offer. I’ll be here, watching TV. There’s a special going on in less than a hour.”

“Really? Then what?” he asks.

“I’m probably going to go to bed. I’m sorry; I have spent years waiting for this day. Let me enjoy it” you insist.

He shrugs, “Alright, suit yourself.”

“Goodbye, Steven. Have fun.”

He moved away, running a hand through his red hair before leaving the apartment. Letting you get back to your shows and texting friends over the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished GTA V on PS4. Yes, I like Steve. I also like Franklin. XD
> 
> Am I going to write for Trevor? Who knows. >.> o.o


End file.
